<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunate and Timely Correspondence by iulia_linnea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495732">Fortunate and Timely Correspondence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea'>iulia_linnea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: snapecase, Epistolary, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes his own luck with a little help from his mam and a correspondent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortunate and Timely Correspondence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://snapecase.livejournal.com/83299.html">Written</a> for the <a href="https://snapecase.livejournal.com/88311.html">2020 run</a> of <a href="https://snapecase.livejournal.com/">snapecase</a>. Thank you, Shog, for beta'ing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRAFT ONE</b>
</p>
<p>I know it might have been better spent on meat, boy, but</p>
<p>
  <b>DRAFT TWO</b>
</p>
<p>Dear Severus,</p>
<p>I'm so proud of you for </p>
<p>
  <b>DRAFT THREE</b>
</p>
<p>My boy,</p>
<p>The book is by a Spellcastre of great reknown; the phial contains a draught called Felix Felicis, or "liquid luck," as I've taught you. Drink it with an eye towards finding the moneys for your school fees, and be proud to have received your letter. You will do great things, I know it.</p>
<p>Your mother</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><b>DRAFT ONE</b> (Unsent, but later erased and written over)<p>Dear Spellcastre Fitzgerald,</p>
<p>My name is Severus Tobias Snape, and I am eleven-years-old today. I am not much to look at, but Mam says that I will be tall and strong in spite of everything. I suppose "everything" is my Da. He is ill-tempered and mean when he drinks, and he drinks all the time, even when there is no money for it. (I am hungry a lot, and not just because I am growing.) Mam could make him stop with her magic, but she will not do it. I do not understand why she will not do it, so I am writing to you.</p>
<p>I knew that I would get a Hogwarts letter. Mam has magic, and so do I. But school supplies are expensive, and what with Da drinking away all our money, even when Mam and I go hungry, we do not have enough money to afford the things that I will need to learn enough magic to come back and <strike>kill Da</strike> take care of Mam. Mam was Eileen Prince before she married Da, who was and still is Tobias Edmund Snape. His people hate us, and Mam's will not claim us. That is important to know. The Prince Family is rich. The Snape family has enough to get by, and perhaps a little extra, says Mam, but neither family will help us because, well, Mam and Da were not supposed to be married. What I mean is that we are poor because Da drinks it all away, the money, I mean, and we are hungry and we have no money for school supplies. I am afraid Mam will go very hungry when I am not here anymore.</p>
<p>Mam has a book that you are in. It says you take apprentices. I want to go to Hogwarts, of course, but if I could be your apprentice in the summer, would there be some money in it at all? Food? Could I volunteer to apprentice in the summers and have whatever pay and food go to Mam? I do not have a favourite sort of magic. I will learn anything you want to teach. I will clean. I will sew (badly, but I will do it). I will light cauldron fires. I will clean cauldrons. I will do whatever you ask, however you ask me to do it if you will keep Mam in food. If you know any <strike>killing</strike> protective magics, I would like to learn them.</p>
<p>Even though I have never met another Prince, I know we come from very magical people, people who helped Merlin during the Goblin Wars. Mam taught me this. I can fight, too, once you teach me how. I would like to be able to fight for good people, people like my Mam. I would kill for my Mam (only I am too little to do it, yet, and I do not know how. If I ate more, I would be better prepared, I think). Would you teach me how to fight? Would you please teach me enough magic to protect myself and others? The world is dangerous, even at home.</p>
<p>I will do whatever chores you ask, I promise. Please consider me as a summer apprentice.</p>
<p>Yours very sincerely and ready to work,</p>
<p>Severus Tobias Snape<br/>Age Eleven</p>
<p><b>DRAFT TWO</b> (written over the erased DRAFT ONE)</p>
<p>Dear Spellcraftre Fitzgerald,</p>
<p>My name is Severus Tobias Snape, and I am eleven years old and about to go to Hogwarts. My mother is Eileen Prince Snape (I do not know how old she is, and I am not about to ask her). The Princes are an old magical family, but they do not claim Mam and me because Mam married a Muggle. That Muggle drinks away our money, and I am worried for Mam when I leave to go to school. Would you please consider taking me as a summer apprentice so that I can help provide for Mam while I am away?</p>
<p>Sincerely yours and ready to work,</p>
<p>Severus Tobias Snape</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><b>DRAFT ONE</b><p>A.D.—</p>
<p>Eileen Prince may come see you to be rid of her husband. Bill me for your services if so.</p>
<p>D.P.F.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><b>DRAFT ONE</b><p>Dear Severus,</p>
<p>My boy, I don't take apprentices. I hire assistants. Unfortunately, you are far too young to be an assistant of mine. That said, I'm sorry to hear of your troubles and would like to alleviate them to the degree to which I am able. Towards that end, please find enough money to keep you in books, cauldrons, and whatever other supplies you'll need as a Hogwarts First Year.</p>
<p>Good luck to you, young man!</p>
<p>Oh, and should your mother require assistance with your father's bad habits, I know a hag not too far from Cokeworth who would be delighted to <strike>add him to her stew pot</strike> assist her. Enclosed, you'll find a card with her information. You give that to your mam.</p>
<p>Again, best of luck to you! Yours with respect,</p>
<p>Donald P. Fitzgerald<br/>Spellcaster</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><b>DRAFT ONE</b><br/>Dear <strike>Mrs. Snape</strike> Ms. Prince,<p>Your boy is concerned for your health and safety when he leaves for Hogwarts, and having grown up in circumstances similar to his, I feel the same concern for you—and your son. Because of this, I've made him a gift of Galleons which, for my own reasons and his ability to spend the money, neither you nor your husband will be able to find. Do not try to "encourage" him to spend it for you; that would not end well for you—and there can be no danger from your husband, the Muggle. He will never know it exists for you will not be able to speak of my gift.</p>
<p>Now then, assuming you're worth something, no matter that you remain with a useless, unpleasant husband and father, please see A.D. at the Hog's Head. You will recognize her as the hag eating raw liver by the back fire every evening of the week. She is adept at removing problems of all sorts, and I have secured her services on your behalf should you care to use them. If not, live as you wish, but do attempt to make your boy's life easier by <span class="u">dealing</span> with your husband. You <span class="u">are</span> a witch, are you not?</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Donald P. Fitzgerald<br/>Spellcaster</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><b>DRAFT ONE</b><p>Thank you for paying Severus' school fees—now go fuck yourself, Donnie Prince, and stay away from my son before you get yourself disinherited, hexed, or both!</p>
<p>Eileen <span class="u">Snape</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>